Rose Tyler the time lady
by femaledoctor
Summary: What will happen if the doctor fell at Domesday. How rose come to terms of being a time lady, a fisty red head return of a old companion and return of a woman who through was dead from the time war


Rose Tyler the time lady

Charter 1 doomsday aftermath

He was holding on as tight as he could. The lever got knocked as he had to pull it up, now all he had to hold on to was the lever. He could barely make out rose face but he could hear her begging him to hold on. His fingers are loosening his grip and suddenly he couldn't hold on anymore. He was being pulled into the void with all the cyberman and daleks, he can her rose screaming and he pretty sure he is as well. Then something catches him he looks over to see rose's face before it disappears. He felt his connection to the Tardis cut off and he looks round to see Jackie and mickey staring at him in disbelieve. "TAKE ME BACK!" he shouts "TAKE ME BACK!" Peter pulls of that giant yellow bottom medallion and presses it. "It not working, just like you said the bridge is closed." "NO!" he shouting, he screams, he rages, he slams his fists against the wall and he feels hot angry tears build up in his eyes. the last thing that he had, his tardis was no longer there, and he lose Rose Then he could feel it the smallest touch against his mind. Rose, she was pressed up against a wall just like this but in another world. He presses against it and stands there… then it was gone, she was gone. He could feel Jackie wrap her arm round him "come on sweetheart" and he lets the woman led him away. Rose walked slowly, taking small steps each time to the TARDIS. The pain in her heart ached: she never throught that it would end this way that. that she will lose the doctor like this. She stumbled into the TARDIS wail and sob at the loss of the Doctor. "I Know sweetheart, I know" she said pressing her hands against her temple. She was getting a headache from the screaming and wailng and sobbing that was coming from the TARDIS. Tears came down quickly and the two of them cried for the man they both loved. Rose sat there in the console room, refusing to leave, hoping that the doctor would come. She waiting 5 and a half hours, the 5 days and a half, five weeks and a half. Rose was getting ill, she hadn't eaten in weeks, she was getting a fever and she felt sick. Noting that rose need help she dematerialize herself to take her to Sarah Jane smith place to save her. Meanwhile in Sarah Jane house. Sarah Jane was in the kitchen with her friend jo smith now grant again. who also travels with the doctor she was her husband at the battle of carney wolf. You know Jo this is no different than anybody who lose someone at the cyber man invasion. Said sarah jane with a sad smile. "I know Sarah Jane I know." Said Jo grant. Then she though something. "Now Sarah jane I wonder, how is the doctor during now a days?" "Well um"- before she could answer. They heard the familiar sound. They ran to the living room and was surprise that the tardis had rematerialize in the living room. "Doctor" Sarah Jane and jo grant said in unison. They ran into the tardis and in surprise there only rose lying on the console floor sweating and gasping for breath. They rush to her side and they pick her up and carry her to the guest room where they lay her on the couch. Just then k9 join in. good afternoon mistresses. "Good afternoon k9, Said Sarah Jane. Now can you give us a full medical scan?" "Affirmative mistress" K9 granted, a red colored beam ran across Rose. "Medical scan is being processed. Medical scan is complete. Miss Tyler is suffering side effects of regeneration. According to my scan Miss Tyler is a fully fledged Time Lady" "Impossible!" Sarah Jane exclaimed "do the scans again. K9 did the scan again. "Um Sarah jane what going on and who is this young girl?" jo grant exclaimed. Well this is rose Tyler the current companion for the doctor. Really wait where the doctor. I need to had a word for him to explain rose conduction. No jo the doctor won't even do something right that. Something is wrong here. The doctor would always come to his tardis. You don't think Sarah jane that he was kill or regenerate at the battle of carney wolf. Just then k9 interup. "I scan her and it the same. Now give her food and tea to cure her." Good idea k9 and can you go to the Tardis to ask her about the whereabouts on the doctor. "Affirmative!" So while k9 go to the Tardis. Jo went to the kitchen to fetch tea and some sandwiches. She came back and Sarah Jane help rose to drink the tea and help her ate a sandwich. As they wip her face and lay her back on the couch. K9 came out the tardis looking down. Sarah Jane and Jo grant look at k9 looking glum. K9 what wrong. The master is gone. What do you mean the doctor is gone, is he dead. No but he stuck in the parreler universe. What! Sarah jane and jo grant said in unison. How did the doctor got stuck in another universal. Ask the tardis the info. But be warn she to upset of loosing the doctor. Alright please tell unit about the fate of the doctor. Said sarah jane. Right away mistress. And with that k9 went upstairs. Both sarah jane and jo grant beginning to cry. Losing my husband is one thing but losing the doctor is ever worse. Said jo grant. And with that they moan the rest a day and help rose Tyler fed. They slept the entire night and the next day Sarah jane woke up and saw rose start to wake up. Sarah jane ran those rose side. Rose rubs her eyes and slowly open her eyes. Sarah jane! How did got here? She look around and saw the Tardis. Oh the tardis must have bring me here. Yes you did rose. So how long have you wait for the doctor. Um 5 and a half weeks. Oh my god you wait for him that long? Yes I did and I haven't even ate that long either. Well I bet it is horrible. Then rose notice a woman sleeping on the couch. Um sarah jane who is this woman? Oh this is jo grant a another companion for the doctor. Right a another person he didn't mention. Rose said sarcastitly. I know now there something I must tell you something. yes was it sarah jane. Well um. Just then jo grant woke up. Oh hello look like rose is okay. She got up and went to rose side. how you during sweetie. Um tired and hungry. But as she press her hand on her right chest she feel her second heart. hang on. Rose eyes went wide open. She heard it and surprise. Why do I had a second heart? she gasp. How did I end up a time lord. Well when the tardis bring you here. You were lay on the floor on the console and you were burning up rose. So me and Sarah jane carry you to the living room. So sarah jane told k9 to scan you and it came back that you suffer a side effects of a regeneration. Really wait did I change my face like the grab a irror to see herself. No rose you look the same but I guest you change on the inside. Rose burst into tears. Flipping ironic. I finally get to be with him forever and he has to get himself fly though the void and trap in the parller universe. What happen sweetheart. Said jo grant. We were in the battle of carney wolf. Me, the doctor, mickey, and mum were in the battle cyberman and daleks. We know. Sarah jane and jo grant said in unison. Yea in the last part of the battle. Jackie and mickey were sent back to the parallel world and on the last thing we did is the pull the lever and we sent both cyberman and daleks back to the void. During the time I hold on the lever. But then the level the doctor was holding got knock and he was hanging for dear life then he couldn't hold on and he was pull toward the void and he was screaming and I was sure I was screaming to. Then someone catch the doctor. He look at me and then the void bridge had close up for good. Oh my god that was horrible I so sorry. As Sarah Jane clung each other and crying together. The doorbell rang. Jo got up and then he open the door. Staying there is the brigadier Stewart still wearing his own uniform. Brigadier what a surprise. Hi jo grant. Um you look sad what going on? Come on in and we can tell you. He nodded and walk in the door and as soon as he walk in the living room. He saw the tardis. Um miss grant why is the doctor spaceship during in sarah jane living ro- then he saw sarah jane and rose cuddenly with each other crying. Miss grant what is going on and I hope this yong woman isn't the doctor? Um no this is rose Tyler the current companion for the doctor. Sarah jane and rose then see the brigadier. Brigadier what are you during here? Um Sarah jane where is the doctor and how did his spaceship end up in your Livingroom? Brigadier the doctor is gone. Said rose tyler. WHAT are you serious. They nooded their heads. He was stun. Is he dead. Um no he is stuck in the parller world. He was stunned. Tell you what let go inside the tardis to talk about this. So all 4 of them walk into the tardis. Jo and brigadier were surprise by the interlay. Did the doctor redecatrate his tardis since the last time I being in here? um yes he did I like it. Said sarah jane. Well I don't like it to be honest. Said Jo grant. Look like he change inside the last time I was here. right you three before you three show you. Right show me the doctor that I met. The taris show the 9th doctor. Oh he dosen't look like a pleasant looking person. Said the brigadier. I know. Sorry! Now when I met him he seems to full of angry and always ull o revenage. He act like one of those person who jist came out the millatary experience war. So the doctor was depress all the time but he was still the doctor. Yes but a bad temper. So rose how he view on humans in that life. Well he dose call any human stupid apes but that show how bad he was in that time. said rose. yea it seems like you save his soul. Said Jo grant. Now show the current one. The computer now show the current doctor. Now sarah jane you may recognize that face. oh yes I did. Is that the doctor now jo and brigadier said in and sarah jane nodded. OH I say it on of his best one yet. Said the brigadier. What happen to my doctor. Oh he regenerate a long time after you left for your husband. um yes now show me the day of the battle. The computer show then landing on the playground. Then he got out the tardis and walk to the apartments holding each other hands. Well that new he never hold someone hands like that before. Said the brigadier with one eyebrow lifting up. Then it show them enter the apartment with jackie and rose each other and the doctor try to snak past then jackie grap the doctor and give him bear hugs and kisses. I bet the doctor like that. jo grant said cheekly. Then it show the doctor wiping his face. no I guest night.. um sorry I can't see the rest of the show. Besides I need something to fed myself. Sarah jane nodded and she ran toward one of the tardis kichens. two hours later. Rose came back drink tea just as they show the doctor pull though the void and then disappeared forever. The screen flicker off and all 4 got out the tardis looking sad. So I came here for the answers to what happen to him. Now I know. Said brigadier. Well I got to go now and tell my family about this. And um rose. Yes brigadier. I sorry what you go though this. Goodbye! They nodded at the same time and he walk out the door. Jo, rose and sarah walk back to the couch and they morn some more on their friend the doctor. They clung each other like sisters. The next day jo had to go home and said goodbye to rose and sarah jane huge her and she walk out the door. Well rose you need some rest and need to eat a lot. Yea I think I will go to the tardis kichen and eat a lot then I think I will nap in my bedroom. so both of them went into the console as they went to the hallway. Rose notice the gallifrey writing she could not read before had finally reveled to her. To rose amsument most of it were giving direction to console. Luckey for her the kichen was not to far knowing that she hungry. She ran to the kichen where she find fish and chips in the refrigatiour and she got it out and bake it in the microwave then she make some tea. Um sarah do you want some tea? Um yes please. so she got out two cups then when the fish and chips is done she put it on the table then went to fetch some tea. Then after they put what they put on their tea they sat down on the table. Um sarah do you want to get fish and chips too? Um no thank you I think I had some later. Rose smile. As they eat they still think of the doctor they love. "You know rose it feel strange that the doctor is not in his tardis. I know t kin of strange. So rose when did you meet the doctor. Um it a long story. Well before I mat him I work at a shop in downtown London anyway one day when the shop was going to close I went to my boss office in the basement. When I didn't got a answer I went to the storage area which I find those plastic dummy try to kill me. as they raise their hand. A man hold my hand and said "RUN". We ran to the elevator where one of the hands were got caught between the elevator door and the doctor pop the hand off. Then we rode the elevator. Then we got out the doctor disabled it. Then I ran out the door and the doctor told me at that time to go home he was holding a device on his hands and then he diapearred into the shop. I ran out the building and as I got to the other side the street. The shop explode. Wait rose I remember not to long ago of a shop got blow up. That was the doctor saving the world again. Yep that him. Then she yawn. Well I full but I need some sleep now. come on rose you need some sleep so rose got up and sarah jane was beside her. Luckey they didn't went far her bedroom was next to the doctor. Right I will sleep now. she walk in and the as soon as she lay on her bed. She fell asleep right away. Sarah jane smile and help rose to put her blaklet on her and then she got out the room and went to the console and sat on the floor. Computer can you show me my adventure with the doctor I first met. The computer show the day she mat the doctor. So for a few days sarah jane help rose get better at the Tardis an withing a week she ready to go. Sarah jane, k9 would like to travel some more? Oh rose I love too but me and k9 had to stay here to defend the earth. Well that okay I lease I will get to defend the stars. So I hope I can see you soon. Said sarah jane. I think I will in the future. Well bye Sarah jane and k9. Good bye rose. They huge each other and then rose step into the tardis and then the Tardis dematerialize out the living room. At first all she did was dirft into the time vortex. But then the tardis showed her how to make a sonic screwdriver. Her screwdriver is the same but it had a pink tip and it can lock wooden things. Something the doctor didn't active. Then the Tardis give her books on super nova's, parallel universes and rifts. With the TARDIS help she find the last hole between two reality's and she sent a projection through. _He follows her voice across the sea and across countries till they find themselves on a beach. He walked round silently, his hands in his pockets when he saw her. She was pale and see-through. "Your look like a ghost" he whispered. "OH sorry" she said pulling out a sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and pointing it at something, suddenly she came alive before him. "Can I…?" he asked reaching out to touch her cheek. "Sorry I'm still a hologram no touch." "Where are you?" he asked "you not in torchwood are you?" "No I'm in the TARDIS" "How is she"? She missed you" Rose hologram reaches out and makes movements as if she was stroking the console (she probably was). "we don't have long, just two minutes, I found a gap, just a small one… but I can't go through all everything will collaspse, I'm burning a sun a sun to say goodbye." "Yeah…" he isn't sure what to say.. "How are they? Mum and Mickey?" Fine, fine. There are five of us now, me, pete, jackie, mickey and the baby." "Mum's…?" "Yeah three months along. A hormonal Jackie and me living, together, you know when the baby come out I think I will faint to death and end up regenerate into a female so she won't hit me. Rose let out a laugh. "Oh doctor you never change. Please tell my brother or sister that I love them and all about me." "Oh I will rose tyler defender of the stars" there's a faint blush on her cheeks. "what about you?" "you're looking at the alien expert of torchwood. I work with the artefacts, I negotiate, and I do a little field work, Depends on my mood really." She laugh again. "Good for you!" tears were falling on her face. "What about you?" he asked "how are you coping?" "The TARDIS and I… we share a connection, probably because I look into her heart. She taught me how to fly her, she taught me how to taught me a sonic screwdriver and so on" she thought it was best not to tell him about her being a time lady, it wouldn't be fair to him. "I-I loved you" she said a sob catching in hr throat. "Quite right too." He gives her a grin but it fall instantly "and if it's my last time to say it… rose tyler I-" she instantly disappears._ Gone forever and he was along. He walk back to the truck sobbing. Jackie ran toward the doctor and hug him and then guide him to the truck. She lets out a sobs and buries her ace in her hands and cried. She wiped the mascara and tears away and began to prepare the tardis to go back to the vortex when she sees her. A bride. Rose "What" donna turn. "Oh" she sqwake. Rose: "What" Donna: "Who are you?" Rose: "But" Donna: Where am I. eh?" Rose "What" "What the hell is this place?" Rose: "What?"

Chapter 2 Runaway bride

Somewhere in a London Church. The red heading bribe was escort by her father to the alter. Aw I was a wonderful Christmas wedding day. Everybody stand up to look at the bride. Nerys is jealous. The guy peak at his future wife and the bride got cover over in Huon particles, scrams, and float away with everybody saw it. Wait what. The Tardis was spinning around and the glow went into the Tardis. Rose look up staring at the bride. Rose "What" Donna turn. "Oh" she sqwake. Rose: "What" Donna: "Who are you?" Rose: "But" Donna: Where am I. eh?" Rose "What" Donna: "What the hell is this place?" Rose: "What?" rose then said. "You can't do that. I wasn't, We're in flight. This is, that is physically impossible! How did-" "Tell me where I am? I demand to tell me where am i? said donna. Rose: You're inside the Tardis." Donna: "The what?" Rose: "The Tardis." Donna "The what?" rose was getting fed up "The Tardis!" Donna: "The What?" Rose: It called the Tardis." "That not a proper world. You are just saying things." Rose: "How did you get in here?" "Well obviously blondie you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my god, she finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." "Who the hell is Nerys?" "You best friend." "I can assure you that I do not know Nerys. Now where are you from?" "London duh!" "Well then, hold on and I'll get you there before you can say 'I do" Rose said moving up to the console. "No thanks! I can find my own way back" The bride ran out to the door. "No wait a minute, wait a minute, don't" donna open the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula. "Pretty is it. Now let try this again I Rose Tyler and you." "Donna." "Human." "Yeah, is that optional?" "Well it is for me." "You an alien" Yea "Yeah, I'm from Chiswick" Right then what church?" "St, Mary's" then Rose close the doors and ran to the console. Right St Mary rose sat the coordence. Right donna here we go." She pulls the level. But instead they landed in central London. "I say saint Mary's what kind of Martian are you anyway." "Something tells me I need to rethink the tardis driving course." Then donna notice the tardis. It was smaller on the outside. She look around and then look inside. "Oh I forgot to tell you it bigger on the inside." Donna was in shock and runaway. "Donna" "Donna come on let get you back to the Tardis." "No way it a bit weird." "Um here my moble phone to call them." "Oh thanks." "So are you going to call?" "Oi no stupid martain is going to stop me from getting marry." She ran. "I-I not from Mars." Rose shout. Oi you had my mobile phone. Taxi! The Taxi turn on it lights. "Why he turn on his lights if no one is in there." Rose they think I am in a fancy dress. "Stay out the sauce darling." They think I drunk. The men shouting at her. "You fooling no one mate." "They thing I'm in drag." "Well I don't," Said rose. So please call you mother or someone I going to get money out the bank. So as rose got money out and just got out bank notes when she notice donna getting in a taxi cab. "Donna!" she called out. The redhead turned and waved "good riddance Blondie!" she shouted before slamming the door shut. "Oi Hang on you still having my phone Donna!" Rose shouted running after the taxi as it began to drove away. And then she saw in a mirror. She saw it was one of the Santa clause robots that attacked her last year. "Oh crap, Donna!" She Ran to the Tardis, hoping that she won't crash into anything when she flies it on the road to save Donna. Tugs "Behave" the Tardis is tracking Donna. Donna tugs at the santa hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot. She tries to open the window. She shout "help me I'm being driven by a robot!" Sparks are flying around the console as Rose hits the consoler with a hammer. "Behave girl" the Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac. "You are kidding me." The Tardis weaves through the traffic as rose puts a string on the level and run onwards the doors. It came alongside the taxi. Rose opens the door. "Open the door" "Do what?" "Open the door!" "I can't, it lock!" Rose uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open. "Santa's a robort. Rose rolled her eyes as if she knows. "Donna, open the door." "What for?" "You've got to jump!" "I'm not blinking jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!" The robot accelerates away. Rose pulls the level with a string. More bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, Rose tries the screwdriver on the Robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel. To Donna. Listen to me, you've got to jump." "I'm not jumping on the motorway." "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now come on!" "I'm in my wedding dress!" "Yes you look lovely! Come on!" Donna opens the door. Rose reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump! "I can't do it" "Trust me on this, now jump for me please?" Donna took a deep breath and launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of Rose. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards. 3:30 Rose is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out. "The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours, you all right?" "Does it matter?" "Did we miss it?" rose called over. "Yeah…" "I'm sorry, but you could always re-book it." "Suppose" "You still got the honeymoon to like forward to." Rose said trying to cheer Donna up. "But it'll be a holiday not a honeymoon. Donna pointed out, sitting down on the ledge of the roof. Rose wrapped the doctor trench coat round Donna's shoulders. "I'm sorry" "S' not your fraught" Donna mumbled. "Oh that's a change." Rose said a small smile playing on her lips: Donna smirked slightly and wrapped the coat tighter round her. "This is huge! Whose is it? There's no way a girl like you could wear this without drowning" "It was… it was my friend's he left it behind" "Ex-boyfriend? He's not worth it then if he can't see what the catch you are…though you should try to lay of the peroxide" "Thanks" Rose said sarcastically, she then shook her head. "No we weren't like that, just good friends" "Friends with benefits?" "No!" "Oh come on, I bet you wanted to." "Yes… but I don't think he did." "So what happened to Mr. Mysterious?" "He's…lost" Donna could see grief all over her face and probably better not pursuit it any furtured. Then they look at the London skyline. Then rose got the ring out of her pocket. "Oh donna put this on" "Yeah rub it in why don't you blondie?" Donna snapped. "It's a Bio-damper. Those creatures can detect you by your biological signature this will hide it. Please put it on?" Donna huffed before snatching it out of Rose's hands and slipping the ring. She sighted and then decides to ask. "So robotic Santa's." "Oh, your basic robot scavenger, the Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. Trying to blend in, we met them last Christmas." "Why what happen then?" Donna asked she sounded as though she really didn't know what happened. "Great big spaceship, hovering over London, you didn't notice?" Rose asked the confused red head. "I had a bit a hangover." "Oh what a surprise" Rose muttered, she poited over to a handful of buildings. "Over there is the Powell Estate, I used to live there." "You've human?" Donna asks looking surprised. "Used to be" Rose said. "What do you mean by used to be?" "Long story Donna" Rose murmured before changing the subject. "Question is what does camouflaged Robots mercenaries want with you?" she reached into the pocket of her jacket. "And how did you get inside the Tardis, I don't know. What's your job?" She asked as she started to run the sonic screwdriver over Donna. "I'm a secretary." "Weird, I mean you've not special, you've not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." "You're mystery bloke did he leave because of you continue insults? Stop bleeping me!" Donna snapped glaring at Rose. "No more like I inherited it from him" Rose mumbled. "What kind of secretary?" she asked. "I'm at H C Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping…" Donna lost herself in her memories. "I mean it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well I through 'I'm never going to fit in here' and then he made me a cup of coffee. I mean that just doesn't happen, nobody ever give the secretaries coffee, And Lance, he's the head of H R he doesn't need to bother with me, but he was nice, he was funny and it turns he through everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started me and him, just one cup of coffee. That was it." "When was this?" "Six months ago." "Bit quick to get married in an amount of time?" "We'll he nagged and nagged and nagged, so I finally give in. Donna said waving a dismissive hand. Rose let out a disbelieved snort, something told her it was Donna who did the nagging, but she wisely avoided the subject. "What dose H C Clements do?" "Oh, security systems, you know, entry codes, ID cards that sort of thing. If you asked me that's a posh name for locksmiths." "Keys…" "Anyway enough of my CV, It timed to face the consequences. Oh this is going to be shaming." She turn to Rose and said "you can do the explaining Martian girl." Before marching into the Tardis! I just told you I'm not from Mars I from Earth!" Rose snapped following Donna into the TARDIS. At the Reception everyone is bopping to 'Slade', under the disco ball, and having a great time when Rose and Donna enter. Her entrance stop the fun. Donna "You had the reception without me?" Lance "Donna what happen to you?" Donna "You had the reception without me?" "Hello I'm Rose Tyler." Donna "They had the reception without me?" Rose: "Yes I gathered." Nerys "well it all paid or. Why not?" Donna: "Thank you, Nerys!" Sylvia: "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message at the end. I'm on earth? Very funny! What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know." They all start talking at once. Lance "Where were you the whole time?" They finnaly shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance huge her and everybody applauds, except for Nerys. Donna winks at Rose. Later, as Lance and donna are dancing together all happy together. Rose looks sad. Donna gives Rose her phone back. Rose then research H C Clements online. It turns out to be owned by torchwood. Rose then watch the dancer and remember the time she dance with the doctor and jack on glen miller. Then she spots the camera man making a video of the wedding. Camera Man "Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are." Rose watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off. Rose "Can't be. Play it again?" "Clever mind!" Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." Rose: "But that look like Huon Particles. I read about them in a book, but that's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't hidden by a bio damper!" Rose ran the window and find Santa marching toward the building. Then rose ran to get Donna. "Donna! The bio damper doesn't work." Donna: "What but how." "Never mind I just need you to get you out of here." Rose hold Donna hand and rush her out the reception. But they were surrounding by robot Santa's. Then they saw one of the Santa's holding a remote control. Rose look at the Christmas tree. Rose: "Christmas trees." Donna: "What about them? Rose: "They kill. Get away from the tree! Donna: "Don't touch the tree!" Rose: "Get away from the Christmas tree! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees! Sylvia: "Oh, for God's sakes, the woman an idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to? Oh." The plastics baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go bang! When they hit something! Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets throw into the air and landing on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath the table. Rose look up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar. Rose: "Oi! Santa! Word of advice! I you're attacking a woman with a sonic screwdriver, don't let then near the sound system." She jammed her sonic screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.. When it was silent, while everybody helping each other. Rose ran toward the robots. Rose: "Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." Donna: "Never mind that. Can you the people who had been hurt?" Rose: "Nah, they wanted you alive. Look" she throw a bauble to Donna. "They not active now. If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! Rose and Donna ran out. Donna: "Rose was is it?" I got a signal. And it coming from up in the sky!" Looking at her sonic now pointing at the sky. The Spaceship is a seven pointed star, with spiders web accessories, and the empress look like a giant spider. Rose: "I've lost the signal. Donna, we got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?" At the offices of HC Clements office Rose, Donna and Lance are looking around Donna's work station. Rose: "To you lot this might be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." Donna: "Who are they?" Rose: "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion, Skies over London full of Daleks?" Donna: Oh, I was in Spain." Rose: They had cyberman in Spain." Donna: "Scuba diving." Rose: "that a big pictured, Donna. You keep on missing it." Donna: "Watch it blondie" Rose: "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." Donna: "But what do they want with me?" Rose: "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy, and that the problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that the Tardis." She pick up a coffee mug. "And that you." She picks up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and whap." She shakes the pencil and a mug, and then drops the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the Tardis." Donna: "I'm a pencil in a mug?" Rose: "Yes you are. 4H sum you up." She put the cup down and turns to Lance and said. "Lance, what was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret, special operations. Do not enter." Lance: "I don't know. I'm in charge of personnel? Why am I even explaining myself to you? What are we even talking about?" Rose realized she getting on his nerves. She move on to get the diagram of the building and explain the building. "They make keys, that the point. And look at this we on the third floor." she turned and look at lance and Donna and asked "There's a basement under the reception yes?" She got up and headed to the lift for it to come down. "So how come when you look in the lift there's a button marked 'Lower basement'. There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plan. So what's down there?" Lance: "Are you telling me that this building's got a secret floor?" Rose look at him and said "NO I'm showing you that this building's got a secret floor." Donna looks at the buttons on the lift land notice something that the rose obviously hadn't. "It needs a key." Donna said slowly. Rose ran into the lift and said as she pointed the sonic screwdriver at the button "I don't." the lift button unlocked and Rose put the sonic screwdriver back in her jacket and said "Right then, thanks you two. I can handle this, see you later." Donna looked at Rose and said "NO change Martian, you've the girl who keeps saving life; I am not letting you out of my sight." As she spoke she joins Rose in the lift. "Going down," Said Rose beaming at Donna; she could see why the Doctor enjoyed having a companion. "Lance!" Said Donna; she was trying to get her fiancée to get into the lift with them. But he said "Maybe I should go to the police." Donna wasn't having any of it. "Inside!" She said Lance reluctantly got into the lift. The lift doors closed at took the three of them down the lower basement. The three of them exist the lift when it stopped and Donna asked "Where are we?" she stepped further away from the lift. What goes on down here?" Rose: "let find out." Donna: Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this?" "The mysterious HC Clements?" said Rose raising an eyebrow "Oh I think His part of it in the beginning." Rose was looking around and she notices something that the other two hadn't even notice. "Oh look transport." They turn out to be three motor scooters types. They laugh exact for lance. They arrive at the area where rose discovered it under the Thames barrier and then they find a lab that was manufacturing the Huon particles. Rose examined them interestedly while Donna looked round in awe. When Rose showed Donna the Huon particles Donna get scared. She even more scare that rose told her that they were deadly. But she promises to save her when a voice caught their attention. _"Oh. She is long since lost."_ The walls in front of them Lifted up to reveal a cavernous room on the other side, with a large hole drilled in the Centre. " _I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe,"_ Said a voice. Unnoticed by the pair who were looking around the room for the source of the voice, Lance left the room and as he did so the voice continued to speak. " _Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me."_ Rose looked around the room and noticed that there were several of the robot Santa's round the large room (minus the Santa suits and musical instruments, instead they were wearing long black cloaks and were carrying guns). Rose walked forwards and looked at the hole and said "Someone's been digging" she paused at looked carefully at the hole and notice marks that were obviously made by a laser "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser, How far down dose it go?" _Down, down all the way to the central of the earth."_ "Really, seriously what for?" "Dinosaurs!" Suggested Donna. Rose turned to look at the redhead who was now standing beside her and said. "What are you on about Dinosaurs?" "That film, under the earth, with dinosaurs." She looked at her face and saw that she wasn't amused and said. "Trying to help here." "That's not helping… through actually in other circumstances that would be a rather good idea." _"Such a sweet couple."_ "where are you?" _High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night"_ "I didn't come all the way to talk on the intercom. Come on let's have a look at you." " _Who are you with such command?"_ I'm Rose." _"Prepare you best flower power, Rose child. For you will be sick at heart."_ The owner of the voice appeared as a red spider like, devil like creature that is all red with black spots. She is really to ugly to look at. Rose looked at the creature and after some throught and going through the books in her mind she figured out what it was "Racnoss." She said "But that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss." Empress of the Racnoss," Said the creature. If you're the empress then where are the rest of the Racnoss? Or are you the only one?" "Such a sharp mind." Rose "That's it, the last of your kind." Rose turned to Donna who were standing next to her. "If I remember correctly, The Raconoss come from the 'Dark times', billions of years ago. They were carnivores. Omnivores, they devoured whole planet." The empress must have heard her because she turned around to face her. "Raconoss are born starving, is that our fault?" she asked "Oh so I was right?" "They eat people?" Donna asked. Rose looked up at the ceiling and turned to Donna. "H C Clements, Did he… uh wear those black and white shoes?" Donna: "He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." Rose pointed to the celling and Tied up in a web was a body wearing black and white shoes and that you can see of the man in the web. Donna looked up and looked back down as she took in what she was seeing and said "Oh my God." "My Christmas dinner," The Empress of the Racoss said her teeth glittering. "You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history the fledgling empires went to war against the Racoess. They were wiped out." "Except for me." The Empress said. As she spoke donna spotted Lance coming up behind the Racnoss and decided to distract it until he was near enough to strike with with the axe that he was carrying. "That's what I've got inside me that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How come I got all stacked up with those Huon prticles? Look at me you, look me in the eye and tell me." "The bride is so feisty." Donna: "Yes I am. I don't know what you are, you big thing. But a spider is just a spider and an axe is an axe. Now do it!" Lance lift the axe as through to strike the Racnoss Empress, but he stop short of hitting her and started laughing with the Empress and Rose placed a hand on Donna's shoulder, to keep her still but also as a sympathetic gesture. Lance: That was a good one. Your face" Empress: "Lance is Funny." Donna: "What!" Rose: "I sorry." Donna: "For what? Lance. Don't be stupid, get out of there." Lance: "God she thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman, who can't even point of Germany on a map." Donna: "I don't understand." "how did you meet him?" Rose asked Donna looked at her confused. "He made you coffee." Donna: "What?" Lance: "Every day I made you coffee." Rose: "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months" Donna: "He was poisoning me?" Rose look at Lance and said. "It was all there in the job title, the head of human resources." Lance: "This time, its personnel." Donna: "But… We were getting married." Lance: "Well… I couldn't risk you running off so I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh I had to sit there and listein to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh Bra and Angelina, Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins' diet feng shui. Split ends. Text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal." Rose: "Is that what she offered you? The empress of the Racnoss?" Lance "It's better than a night with her!" Donna: But I love you." Lance: "That what made it easy. It like you said Rose, the bigger picture. What's the point in it all if the human race is just nothing? That's what the Empress can give me." Rose was getting sick of this idiot so she decided to set him straight. "The Human race, isn't nothing, I've seen the End of the Earth and New earth, the human race is the race that always survives right through the age the human race is always there in some form or another and in history humans have done brilliant things and will continue to do so until the end of time. Tell me the human race is nothing now?" Lance "The Empress can give me a change to go out there to see it. To see the size proof it all. I think you know something about that don't you Rose?" Empress: "who is this little flower child?" Lance: "She said Martian." Rose: Oh I'm sort of homeless. But the point is what's down there? The Racnosss are extinct what's going to help you 4000 miles down. That just the molten core of the Earth isn't it?" Lance: "I think she wants us to talk." Empress: "I think so to." Lance: "Well tough all we need is donna" Empress: "Kill this chattering little flower child." Donna: "Don't you hurt her." Dona said protecting rose. Rose: "No it's alright." Donna: "No I won't let them." Rose: "Ah! Now except…" Empress: "Take aim." Rose: Well I juust wanted to point out the obvious…" Empress: "They won't hit the bride; they're such good shots." Rose: "Just hold on. If you think about it the particles activated in donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse It, and my spaceship come to her." She took out the vile and as the robots fire the Tardis came around rose and donna and protection them. As soon as they were inside the TARDIS Rose ran to the controls and Donna sat on the captain chair. Soon the familiar sound of the TARDIS time rotor was heard in the TARDIS and the TARDIS put itself into the Time Vortex. "This isn't just a spaceship: it's a time machine as well and now we're gonna use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Raconess is digging up. If something is buried at the centre of the planet then it must have been there from the beginning.. I always wanted to see this. Donna I'm going further back than I've ever gone before. I'm sorry Donna." Rose babbled The saw the earth being formed and saw the racnoss ship be the centre of it all. Both Donna and Rose looked awed by the fact the rocks gather around the ship, Rose couldn't help but think that the doctor would love to see this. She played the past few moments in her head and she couldn't help but think _**my god I sounded like the Doctor.**_ Then they got pull by the empress back to the 21st century but rose landing it 200 yards away. They went to the door and rose try to open one of the underground doors. The roborts grab donna and take her away. Rose explain to Donna that she was the key then realized they take donna away. Then she mange to open the door and find a another robot aiming at her but she kill it with get her sonic screwdriver back to her pocket and then disguise herself as a robort. Back at the drilling site Donna and lance were stuck in a web and told each other that they hate each other. Then the empress told them to say I do. Reliantly they said 'I do' then golden huon partical light Donna and it beam down to wake up the Racnoss race. Then the empress try to choose who will died first and it was lance who fell to his death. Then a robot like walk up. The empress saw her and said. "So you can unmask my little clever child." Rose: "Oh well nice try. I got you, Donna!" She pointed her sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web start to give way. Donna: "I'm going to fall!" Rose: "You going to swing! I've got you." Screaming, Donna swing across the hole past the Empress and then stop under neither where donna hit the ground and she clang. "Oh Sorry Donna!" Donna: "thanks for nothing." Empress: The rose child amuses me." Rose: "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last change. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co- exist. Take that offer and end this now." Donna notice Rose is started to go from happy to angry look. She saw darkness coming out of rose eye. Rose had a dark look on her eyes. Empress: The Rose child is so funny. But I'm afraid I have to decline." Rose: What happens next is your own doing." Then as the empress try to shoot rose with the robots but rose disable them. Empress: "No matter my children may eat the Martian flesh." Rose: "Oh big mistake I not from Mars." Empress: "then where?" Rose: My adopted planet is gone. But the word lives on. Gallifrey. Empress: They Murder the racnoss!" "Rose: I warned you. You did this." Donna watch in horror as rose kill all the racnoss and with scared. She saw Darkness old looking eye that replacing the kind eyes she saw. Donna was terrifer of the sight of rose dark look. Rose look so young but her eyes look like there centuries old and it terrified her. "ROSE!" she screamed. ROSE STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT! Rose blinked and held her up and the pair of them ran out quickly, climbing out of the tunnel. They breathed deeply, enjoying the cool air on their face. Donna then notice the river is all drain. "Oh my god! You drain the Thames Rose." Rose look around and both of them laugh. And as of the Christmas star. It was shot down by a military tank which was order by the prime minister. Then Rose take donna home. At chiswick Rose sonic Donna and said. "You fine all the huon particals are gone you are safe now." said Rose "oh thanks." said Donna. Rose then asked. "You know what you don't have to go home. You can always come with me." "No, no I can't I like you I really do. But down there with the raconoss… you weren't rose: you look like you dark and suicide. Rose was called bad wolf and the doctor oncoming storm. She hope she won't lost humanities because she is a time lady now donna saw that she look sad for what she said. It alright but please Take care rose. I will. By the way find someone. Oh I will. Oh you can call me if you change your mind. Here the number. Said rose. Thanks rose I will think about it and rose please had someone travel with you? Said donna. "Oh I will bye" she shut the door. Then donna though something. ROSE! ROSE! Donna shout. Rose open the door again. "Jesus you and my mum could have a shouting competition, you're that loud. What is it?" "Your friend you lost. Who was his name? "Doctor" "Doctor who" "Just the doctor." Let me guest he alien? Um yea, and he a time lord like I am now. Well bye Donna. She close the door and the tardis dematerialize in front of Donna and it disappeared. Donna smile and then walk back to house.

Chapter 3 The Return of the

Unearthly child

Rose decide after a long day at Christmas. She decides to visit Sarah jane on boxing day. Even the tardis decide it a good idea after dealing with the recknoss. So rose dial the cordence and she on her way to sarah jane place. In ealing at Barron road 8 am. Sarah Jane was sitting in the attic all along looking at unit report of the Christmas star that attack yesterday when she heard the familiar sound. She turns around and saw the Tardis materialization in her attac. Then when it landed rose open the door and saw her friend Sarah Jane. "Hello Sarah jane." "Hello rose" they ran and huge each other. Rose I glad to see you. What happen out there? There was a star that was shooting everyone what happen? Rose said "I will tell you. Come on." So rose guide sarah jane to the living room. So as they got a cup of tea and rose told sarah jane everything what happen. After a while sarah jane spoke up. Wow that a lot to take in. Yea I know I just hope I won't lose my humanity because of this. "Rose listein what you did is not be the best but that empress blow her change." "I know." Sarah jane comfort her. Now as Rose was going to talk about talking to the doctor in a parallel universe. When all the sudden they heard a another tardis landing. What on earth that not possible. Said rose I know but it seems a time lord had escape the time war. They went outside and saw a black police box park near sarah jane car. Then a door opens and reveal a familiar woman sarah jane saw years back. She look like a young woman in her 20s. pale skin, short black hair she was wearing the rope that you only see in gallifrey."Susie how did you escape the time war." "I just esca"- Susie faint on the ground. Rose and Sarah jane carried Susie to the living room. She lay her on the couch. How did she manage to get out the time war? The doctor is the only one I know or she only just escapes herself. Oh that a good one rose. By the way that is Susie foreman The doctor granddaughter? Sarah Jane said nervously. Oh well he never told me he has a family. Rose said. Well the doctor never like to talk about his domestic life. Sarah jane said. I know. Oh she is going to be upset when she finds out her grandfather is stuck in the parallel world. Rose said sadly. Then rose done a medical check on Susie with her sonic screwdriver and scan her. Look like she haven't eaten or drinks in days. Sarah jane give her food and tea for her. Yes right away Rose. So sarah jane made tea while rose try to find food for Susie. Rose got a turkey sandwhich and sarah jane got tea ready. So rose and Sarah jane sat her up and they help her drink the tea then Susie started to open her eye. Then saw Sarah jane. Sarah jane what am I doing here? Susie you park your Tardis outside my driveway. Oh really I only just came out the time war. So you just came out the time war. "Yes it is horrible." Then she notices the blond woman. Um sarah silly question. Is that my grandfather in female form. What this isn't you grandfather this is Rose tyler. The doctor companin. Said sarah jane Um Susie I not the doctor you must have come out the war and still confused. No you don't understand I can feel my grandfather presents with this woman. Then Susie faint again. Right let take her to the tardis. Said rose. "Right" said sarah jane. Sarah Jane and Rose carry Susie upstairs to the attic and then take her into her tardis. So once inside the tardis she takes Susie to the medical room. Once rose and Sarah jane lay her on the medical bed. Rose right away with the help of Sarah Jane and the Tardis assistance to do a medical test. She took blood x ray and everything for a routine test. Once she has the full results she concludes. Susie is find she just only need some sleep. Then the Tardis suggest the doctor bedroom since her bedroom was deleting a long time ago. So they carry her some more and end up the doctor bedroom. Once inside they got her out the rope and into pajamas and then lay her on the bed and cover her. "Right Susie said I her grandfather I wonder why she thinks I'm her grandfather? Said rose look puzzle. Then the tardis send a telepathic message to rose about what Susie meant. Once they finish rose turn to Sarah Jane. "Um rose what the old girl is saying?" rose sight. Well do you remember I told you when I took the vortex out of the tardis and remember the doctor took it out of me? Well it seems that when he got it out of me. Our dna got mix. She explains! what how much dna you have use to be the doctor? Sarah jane asked. Not much but it was enough for Susie to detect it. That increable do you have some memory access to the doctor memories. It possible but I guess I will find out. then Susie woke up and stand up and look around the room and then look at rose. Um where am i grandfather? Said Susie. Rose took a deep breth and walk towards Susie realize that she is still thinks she her grand father. Susie I not grandfather I name is Rose Tyler the companion of your grandfather or was. What happen to my grandfather where did he go? Um I will had to tell you that later but first are you alright? Um yes I fine I just shaken from coming out the time war. So you just escape the time war is this correct? Yes I only just came out the time war. "Now is this is tardis?" "Um yes Susie it is your grandfather Tardis, or it was", Rose sight. "What do you mean, where is he, can I talk to him?" "I'm sorry Susie he is trap in the parallel world without his tardis. Rose said sadly. WHAT he trap in different realty? Yes he did. But what happen to him Rose. I will tell you. So rose told Susie all about what happen at the battle of carney wolf. Sarah jane watch with sadness knowing that Susie will get effect very badly and indeed it had. Susie cry on rose shoulder after heard the story. It took her a solid hour to cry it out. But once it done she speak. Um rose how did you become a time lady? Um long story well it hppen after the battle. I was mutate because not to long ago I open the heart the tardis to save your grandfather. What that will kill you? I know that but the doctor got it out of me but he regenerate. But that an another story for later. Now can I see the console now? Um sure but are you still tried? Um no I just what to see the console again. Alright let go Susie. So they went outside his bedroom and join sarah jane who walk out because she to upset to hear the story again. "Right sarah jane we are going back to the console." Sarah jane nodded and join the others.. as Susie enter the tardis she was surprise by the interior. Um Rose is this the interior my grandfather have before you came in here? um yes it the interior that the doctor had before I came in here. Susie side then the tardis come her down and said welcome back. "Now the question is, what dose my grandfather look like now. Rose smile and step up. Computer show me the doctor current form. The computer sho the cureent doctor form. Susie was surprise the form. Well he is a pretty boy type isn't he, Said Susie? Um yes he is, Said Rose. Right Susie are you the first companion the doctor had before? Um yes Im the original companion other than Ian and Barbara. Let me guess Susie the first humans companion for the doctor. Yes they are. Um Susie what dose the doctor look like in your time. before Susie could answers the computer show the original version. Hmm it seems it start his journal as a old man. Rose said with a smile. Yes he did the day he start he stole the Tardis from the museum. Rose laugh. Oh really he didn't like rule in his home planet. Rose and Sarah jane laugh. That sound like him said rose. Yea I know said sarah jane. Anyway how did Ian and Barbara end up travel with the doctor? So Susie tells the story of the day he took the teacher away on the adventure. Wow the doctor is a different person back them. Said sarah jane. well the doctor at that time had not start to had human companions at that time. said rose. That right but that how he started having companions. Well I want to know the rest of his faces. Computer show me the doctor faces from 1 to the current 10th version. Rose was amaze how much the doctor has change. She was amuse at 2th that he look like mo in the three storage. She also amuse also the fact the doctor dress in weird cloths. Wow he seems t be weird in the cothing department. Well rose most time lord are like that exect for some woman. well now Susie what are you going to do now you back at his Tardis. Well I don't know do you think I could put the two Tardis together? Um I will ask the Tardis. But telepathic the tardis what susie had said. Then amazing they heard Susie Tardis rematerialize and attach itself with her Tardis. WHAT how they the two tardis do that. Susie and rose said in unison. Both respond telepathic what they do. well look like me and Susie are going to be companions now. Rose said.. by the way did I mention the last conservation with the doctor between the two worlds. Really how did you fine him. Sarah and Susie said in unison. Computer show the footage of the doctor and rose at bad wolf bay. He follow her voice across the sea and across countries till they find themselves on a beach. _He walked round silently, his hands in his pockets when he saw her. She was pale and see-through. "Your look like a ghost" he whispered. "OH sorry" she said pulling out a sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and pointing it at something, suddenly she came alive before him. "Can I…?" he asked reaching out to touch her cheek. "Where are you?" he asked "you not in torchwood are you?" "No I'm in the TARDIS" "How is she"? She missed you" Rose hologram reaches out and makes movements as if she was stroking the the console (she probably was). "we don't have long, just two minutes, I found a gap, just a small one… but I can't go through all everything will collaspse, I'm burning a sun a sun to say goodbye." "Yeah…" he isn't sure what to say. "Yeah…" he isn't sure what to say. "How are they? Mum and Mickey?" Fine, fine. There are five of us now, me, pete, jackie, mickey and the baby." "Mum's…?" "Yeah three months along. A hormonal Jackie and me living, together, you know when the baby come out I think I will faint to death and end up regenerate into a female so she won't hit me. Rose let out a laugh. "Oh doctor you never change. Please tell my brother or sister that I love them and all about me." "Oh I will rose tyler defender of the stars" there's a faint blush on her cheeks. "what about you?" "you're looking at the alien expert of torchwood. I work with the artefacts, I negotiate, and I do a little field work, Depends on my mood really." She laugh again. "Good for you!" tears were falling on her face. "What about you?" he asked "how are you coping?" The TARDIS and I… we share a connection, probably because I look into her heart. She taught me how to fly her, she taught me how to taught me a sonic screwdriver and so on" she thought it was best not to tell him about her being a time lady, it wouldn't be fair to him. "I-I loved you she said a sob catching in hr throat. "Quite right too." He gives her a grin but it fall instantly "and if it's my last time to say it… rose tyler I"-_ then the footage end. Sarah jane and Susie cry. Well at lease grandfather is safe with your family. Yes he is well I hope he will not regenerate when the baby comes out. rose said with a small smile. Wait did he said he will regenerate into a girl if that baby come out your mother womb? said Sarah jane looking amuse. Yes he did. That will be weird to see the doctor into a girl. That will terrified my mom if she saw it happen. Rose said. All three of them laugh. The laughing last about 5 minutes, when they stop their faces are red. Now Rose and Susie what are you two going from here? Um we probably will travel together. Said rose. Um yes it probaly be with rose and probaly help her with time lord knowledge. Um yes Susie I think you really need to help me in some areas. So should we go back to the vortex or should we stay here? um rose I think I want to stay here until new year's day. Sound good to me. said rose. Well look like you two need some rest after you two went through. Yes we did. Rose and Susie said in unison so for the a few days they resting to enjoy the holiday. Susie then talk to rose about the time war in private because sarah jane would not understand what happen there. Rose told her in return. The adventure she has with the 9th doctor from the beginning to the game station. Susie also help rose how to be a time lady. In new years day they were ready to departer. "Well sarah jane it nice to see you again." Said Rose well I hoped we can meet in the future. Said Susie. Well rose, Susie I hoped you two come back some day. Oh we will, we will they said in unison. Sarah jane huge Rose and Susie and sai Goodbye you two. "Bye Sarah jane." they smile ans walk back to the tardis and then sarah jane watch the joint Tardis dematerialize in front of her. Back inside. "Now Susie where do you want to go? Um well I want to see Ian and Barbara again if you do mine. You just want to see them again after a long time didn't you." said Rose with a smile. "Yes I am." Said Susie. Before rose could tell more the Tardis drove it self and the two of them fell to the floor. "Boy what a bumping ride." "Yes that a normal day well not the Tardis drive by itself. Oh easy girl, easy there." Then the tardis landed roughly. Rose is this how my grandfather drove the tardis? Um yes always. Susie sight. We will have to some repairs when we come back. Um yea when we come back. They exit the tardis. They stand at side walk near coal hill secondary school parking lot. Well Susie here we go. They walk on the school grounds and they walk to the front enterens. Now we here to see ian and Barbara. Yes how hard could it be? They walk in the front desk. Hello ladies can I help you? Um yes I like to see Mr. Ian Chesterton and Barbara chesterton please. sorry Barbara retired but mr chesterton is here can you guys wait here. he still in the metting but it will end I 5 minutes. And you are. I'm susam foreman and this is rose tyler my companion. Oh well I go and fetch him. The woman walk away and they sat on the chairs. Great More waiting. Rose mutted under her breath. Be polite rose. Susan said. Sorry! Said rose. 5 minutes went by and a man who look like ian exact a lot older. When he eye Susie. He was surprise. Susie is that you? Ian it good to see you. They huge each other then ian notices rose. Um who is this young woman Susie. Um this is rose tyler a companion to my grandfather. Well use to be. Hello Ian. Rose shake hands with Ian. So the doctor live all this time. yes he alve but I'm afried he lost? Lost what happen. To him. There was a battle between cyberman and daleks. I remember that battle. Wait he missing. Yep he gone. Oh I sorry. Yep we both are. Well can we go to my office. So they went to his office and they end up catch up old time. well between Susie and ian. Rose listein to them she think maybe she should respect Susie more. Then a heavy woman in her mid-40s pale skin black hair hazord eyes came in. excuse me sir but I have a report I must give you. Oh wait a minute. She farted. Everybody made a weird face. rose notice the smell is bad but there something not right with the smell. Then she saw a zipper on her head. Oh no it a shilleteen. Rose said to herself. Then she whisper to Susan and point to the woman. Susan saw what rose seen and nodded. Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. Ian nodded and rose walk off. Once rose was out of the room she ran to the cantine where she find vinegar and made a bottle. As rose gather the ingerents. She feel her Tardis talk to her. _Rose it me the Tardis. Tardis I in the middle of trapping the slithing and I need to do it fast. My dear rose you have a lot of lllearning to do and you must protect susan and ian. When this event is over the doctor will return. But how the doctor could come back. The two walls of reality are close. Huh huh you see._ Tardis, Tardis. Oh great she stop talking. Just then rose heard screeming. Quick think huh ha I got it. Rose ran all the way to the gym showers. She had a plain. Few minutes early ian and susan were talking to this lady. So um listein miss Babcock it nice but you need to leave here now. said ian. Oh I don't think so. She then unzip herself. Ian and Susie were wide eye and their mouth wide open. Ha, ha ha I' a slithhin and I here to kill all of the doctor companions. Waoit why are you here to kill all of my grandfather companions. That because I one of the two who escape from downing street of course I never got there and that doctor, harriet jones and rose and this is the beginning of my hunt. Susan got out her perfume out and spray it on the shilleteen. Mr. Chesterton follow me. Right let go and scream. Susan and ian ran and scream all the way to the gym which because susan could sence rose there. Quick in there. But that the ladies locker. We don't have time for that come on. They ran in the locker room lucky the slit in without everybody notices. Susan and ian join rose in the shower. Their you two are. Tell me what is that shilleteen is up too. Well- susan told rose what it plans are. Sound like a revenge killing for what happen in downing street. That right my rose I here to murder all the compnions for money and revenage. Shilleteen I give you one last change to stop you could go back to you planet but you would be execute back there so you have no change of life so what to say? I will killed my first pray. The shilleteen ran toward the but as soon as it step in above the shower thing it spray the shilleteen with vinegar. Ha you trick me awwwwwwwww. Then the shilleteen expoding all three are cover in green gew. Susan laugh. Rose you did it we beet that monster. Yes but we end up murder it. Well yes we did rose but it blew it change rose. I know susan but why us. Then run out the showers crying. Susan and ian look at each other and ran after her. At the Tardis rose was sitting in the captain chair crying out with the Tardis soothing her. Susan and ian came in. susan what happen to the interior of the Tardis. Mr Chesterton my grandfather decorate this place. Well I don't like it but it sure it suit him. thank you mr Chesterton it a design that I always remember. Rose are you okay. Yea I fine but why we end up judge that shilleteen life. We should had taken it back to its planet. Susan: Listein rose I need to tell you the story of a trip to skaro. so susan and ian told her about the story about their only trip to skrao about the fons and the daleks and the condation of skaro but also begin the story of meet the doctor. when the story is finish. Rose was amaze but also not happy with the fact the doctor once kidnap Ian and Barbara. Well it nice to see you two again but I had to return to the school and askthe janitor. Well goodbye you too. With that ian walk off. Um susan I must tell you something. yes rose what is it. Susan I sorry I feel jealous about the fact the doctor had a family. I ust feel jealos. Yea I sorry I acciently call you grandfather. That alright susan besides I discovered I had part of his dna. Really so you part of him. yes I am and I think its part of me. now susan let get back to the time vortex and let fix

Chapter 4 return of the time lords

Rose and susan is fixing up the doctor Tardis. You can hear loud banging in the console. Rose this wire over here give me the tool. That it. With a couple more fix there and there. The repais is done. Susan got up from the hatch and join rose in the console. Well rose like it always said if it broken we must fix it. I never heard you say it before but I totally agree on. They high five each other. now susan where do you want to go. Well um a different plant grandmom sorry rose tyler it okay susan it okay I got some of his dna in me. really how? Well um… just then they got a signal/ both girls ran to the screen. It show gallifrey writhing from a different ource. Rose and susan was surprise by the message. That impossible rose all the time lords were all dead exact me and my grandfather. Well one way to find out. so rose set the coordence of the message sent susa, are you ready. She nodded. Then here we go rose flip a switch and they off. In this mystery's planet in a city. A time lady named romana who by the way is the doctor past companion in her her third body and president of gallifrey. She was in her desk looking at plans to rebuild gallifrey to a right decision unlike the last person who ruled gallifrey during the time romanan unseated him after the time war. Which instead of end it like the doctor belive it create two groups . the bright time lords and the dark time lords. Anyway romana was in her desk when suddenly heard the Tardis landing. She ran outside only to find a blue police box landed in the hallways. With other time lords starring at the blue police box and the black one park in the middle of the hallway. Romana knew who Tardis and Susan it was and smile at the site of it. She find a key she kept years ago she got out the key and open the door. Romana was surprise to see only two girls in the console room. Hey susan we here let investagate this message and the pla net. Rose and susan saw a woman rose didn't know but her doctor side told her that he saw her before and was a former companion of his. Susan on the other hand have meet romana in the time war. But she can't belive she alive. Romana saw susan and she could tell she was surprise that she throught she was dead from the time war and the the same with her. Then she turn to rose tyler. romana study rose tyler carefully. Romana feel the doctor on rose presents romana smile and ran to rose. Doctor you came back. Romana ran and huge rose and the then kiss rose on the lips. susan just laugh at rose kissing romana. I not the doctor romana my name is rose tyler and this is susan forman the doctor granddaughter. Romana this is rose tyler the doctor companion until he got himself stuck in the the pareller world. Wait the doctor is in the parller world. How did that happen rose tyler? Can we talk in your office? Yes of course this way. as they walk out the Tardis the time lords pull their gun at the three time ladys. Alright president romana show us the doctor and susan. Romana smile, if you think of killing those two girls. I will hold you guys responsible leave now. so the time lords with guns dispatch. Right to my office. They walk the halls until they saw a door that read president romana. So you lady president now. yes I will explain later. Romana open the door she find a older woman sitting there when the woman saw susan. She smile susan you alive the two women smile and huge each other. great grand mom I want you to meet someone. Really who. Susan smile great grand mom I want you to meet rose tyler the doctor companion rose this is is my grand father mother penelop. Penelop look at rose. She feel rose presents but at the same time felt her son/daughter present from the same person. Confused she walk slowly to rose. Penelope came close to rose she put her hands on rose shoulder and look into her eyes. theta is that you? No I rose tyler and who is theta. Penelope smile of her he haven't give his name to you yet. How did you know? I have my ways. Romana clear her throat. Well can we tak about rose tyler life. Yes of course rose please this way. so they walk to romana desk which she turn into a circle um romana why is you desk sudden turn into a circle. You see sit down please. so rose sit down with romana susan and Penelope. Now rose I understand that you us to be human correct? Correct wait how did you knows? Well we track both the doctor and susan Tardis. Wait what why. I will tell you later but first I want a full story of you life riose tyler that what is what we need to know about. Rose nodded. Then all 4 hold hands to each other. now we began. So rose began tel from her birth, her parents pete tyler and jackie tyler she told nhow pete tyler was killed by got hit by a car. She also show her c hild hood her tennage years an d her time work on the shops and her formor boyfriend mickey. Then she shows her first metting wth the 9th doctor. she show her normal day in her job at the shop. It shows the day on her final day of work it show rose in the basement with plastic dummies. It show rose and the doctor run away from pastic dummies. she told the rest of that story and went on to tell on her first trip first to the end of earth and see Charles dickins then she show that it took th doctor a whole year just take rose home. Susan and Penelope smile but romana just laugh. So the doctor made you late for you mom. Rose then show her mom smack the doctor on the face. Penelope laugh. Well that serve him right for being late. Rose laugh back. But went on how meetb haarriet jones and together they beat the shilteens at downing street. Then she move on to tell that a underground bunkr nar salt lake city and defeat a only daleeke with her dna and took adamm when it was all over then they went to the game station to fight more aliens and vanished adambfrom the tardis then she talk about time she mess up time for just safe her dad from the car but they sort it out in the end. Then rose told and show the time where they went to ww2 london to find a metal cylinder and how thy meet captain jack harkness and he join as a companion and dance to a glen miller song. Then went on about went to Cardiff tofuel the Tardis and save the world from that one shillteen from destroy Cardiff.. then come the hard part she explains about they went back to the gamestation on sattle 5 on two realitie tv show and her self on a game show.. she explain in detail on that even how she almost win the game and end up on a daleke ship. Which she was rescue by the doctor and jack and the Tardis which they discovery they were partly human. Then she explained how she end up goming home through that the doctor may never come back alive. But she didn't give up; she explained how she open the heart of Tardis using chain from a tow truck when it open the led rose look into the heart of the Tardis and gold light into her eyes then next thing she remember in the Tardis with the doctor on it. He explain that he going to regenerate and then he dose into the doctor she have know since. Um rose can we stop here for now. rose who would know what happen on the game station in the year 200,010 is the Tardis might know. Yes romana. Well I will get that story later. But I as you saying. Oh right he took me home instead of barcelonia because she thinks he somebody elsa and landed at the powwell estate were see the doctor got sick lay in bed and almost die all because he didn't have a cup of tea. The doctor end up flight, lose an hand and won a sword flight a sygrase and end up overthrow harriet jones with just 6 words and how the doctor look foxy with his pinstrips and spike hair. Then she edxplain that the doctor stay for a couple days to get better. Then they were off to new earth where she got posses by cassender who claimto be the last human left. She how cassender kiss the doctor , went to a intensive care where they discovery the sick people with every disase like lab rats. They end up save the new humans from the nun cats and they also mmeet the face of bo and cassender end up on her favor clone and died of the younger version of cassender. then she talk about the time went to 1879 Scotland to meet Queen Victoria while rose was naked according to Victoria era. Where they suppose to go to 1979. Anyway she explain how she and the doctor flght a werewolf that was use to be a boy. They end up trap the creature with the diamond that that Victoria had. In the end rose got the title dame rose tyler of the powell estate and the doctor with the title sir doctor of Tardis. And toold them she vanished them. Then they joke that the royal family were werewolf. so rose let get this straight she vanished you two because consert with stars.. and because she just have a stretch. Rose nodded. Oh she so ungrateful. Yea anyway then she told about the rest of her adventure next to a school where they fight the keryatines with the help from sarah jane smith. then she told the time where they went to a 51st century spaceship that have a hole to the 18th century france to help reinette from the clock people. Then she told about got stuck in the parallel world. Fight cyberman meet parreller pete and micky well rickey and went to a party well mickey and micky end up stay on the pareller world. Then she tod abot went to 1953 england to see the queen carniation and end up lose her face from the wire. Then she explain they went to a another spaceship near the black hole. Where they meet the ood that was process by Lucifer even through rose admit see haven't meet the creature and only the dotor who went face to face on Lucifer. Also almosr got suck into the black hole. But she surive. Then they was event with monsters love and a guy who try to sedude her mum just to fine the doctor and rose but it gort sorted. Then they went to 2012 London for the Olympics an d save a little girl from a ferry like creature who try to get the whole planet to be a friend and the doctor run and lid the Olympic torch. But the doctor could feel a storm coming. Now a another hard part came. Alright romana penelop susan are you ready. They nodded. Alright here we go. They hold hands once more. She show and tell them how they got out the Tardis and walk to the powwell estate with holden hands to the flat when they went into rose's flat. Rose enter and hug her mum. The doctor try to sneak around jackie b ut jackie grab him and kkiss the doctor on the lips. Everybody laugh. Penelope smirk so my son love you mum. She tease. Rose laugh. Then she return to a story they saw ghost which lead to torchwood which was created by queen Victoria. Then they hailed prisoner. Through rose escape with the Tardis she was caught by a guy who could read psychic paper. Then they find out the cyberman have claim victory on planet earth but there was a some circle item which the dalek were hiding then they was a battle of carney wolf, the pareller torchwood camee along and show the doctor parreller torchwood. Then jackie meetb parrreller pete then everybody gather around. Then the doctor told everyone to go back to the pareller world include rose jackie and mickie. Even through rose was in the parreller world she went back to her world and told him that she going to stay with him for life. Then they pull the lever suck the cyberman and dalek. . Then the lever got knocked as he had to pull it up, now all he had to hold on to was the lever. He could barely make out rose face but he could hear her begging him to hold on. His fingers are loosening his grip and suddenly he couldn't hold on anymore. He was being pulled into the void with all the cyberman and daleks, he can her rose screaming and he pretty sure he is as well. Then something catches him he looks over to see rose's face before it disappears. Rose collapse and cry. Romania stand up walk to rose and hug her. You did good. Did he know aboutyou become a time lord? No I became a time lord after caney wolf. Romana lift rose off the ground and rose stand on her two feet. Right. I will tell you the rest. She tell about how she becoe a time lord with the help of sarah jane and jo grant. Then after that she rest and when she return to the Tardis when she hit the books on all kind of subject then she find a hole in between universe and he say goodbye to the doctor and then she gone forever. Then she explain how a bride name donna noble came in the Tardis with huon particles and rose told the rest of the story include how susan came long and how they come here. rose finish took a deep breath she look up and look at romana. so romana who sent me a message to come here. romana smile. it one of the council find you and speak of council I must conven one right now. she got up and walk away.. oh and Penelope escort rose to her quarters and susan you with me. susan nodded and join romana. Come on rose I will take you to your quarters. As they walk to her quarters Penelope thed doctor mom ask. During all those time are you in love with my son. Rose nodded. I through so. The way you look a him I could tell the way. just then they arrive. When they got


End file.
